mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Patch Notes 1.3.14
I. New Heroes 1.Lava - Thamuz, Diamonds 599, BP 32000, Launch Week 30% Diamond Discount. Available to the whole Official Server from 18th. September. Free access to all those heroes becomes unavailable when they're out in the Official Server. Price - Diamonds 599, BP 32000. Launch Week 30% Diamond Discount. 2.Knight - Leomord. Diamonds 599. BP 32000. Launch Week 30% Diamond Discount. Available to the whole Official Server from the beginning of October. Free access to all those heroes becomes unavailable when they're out in the Official Server. Price - Diamonds 599, BP 32000, Launch Week 30% Diamond Discount. II. Weekly Free Heroes & New Skins 1. (Tap the Settings button in the top-right corner of the home screen to check Server Time.) Server Time 2018/09/14 05:01:00 to 2018/09/21 05:00:00 8 Free Heroes: Akai, Lolita, Kagura, Johnson, Hilda, Lancelot, Karrie, Jawhead. *6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes: Fanny, Argus, Lesley, Angela, Gusion, Uranus. Server Time 201810901 05:01:00 to 2018.!09128 05:00:00 8 Free Heroes: Franco, Clint, Karina, Hayabusa, Lapu-Lapu, Harley, Lancelot, Lesley. *6 Extra Starlight Member Heroes: Sun, Moskov, Hylos, Vexana, Zhask, Helcurt. 2. Thamuz and his skin of Wraith will be available as a bundle. Launch week 30% diamond OFF. Available from 18th, September (Server Time) 3. Adjustments to Hero Fragment Shop: Now Unavailable - Hanabi, Roger *Now Available - Gusion, Pharsa. Adjustments to Premium Skin Fragment Shop: Now Unavailable - Lolita Soldier in Training, Bane Deep Sea Monster. *Now Available - Diggie Pigeoneer. Aurora Nature's Throne. Adjustments to Rare Skin Fragment Shop: Now Unavailable - Ruby Cat Girl, Lapu-Lapu Ancestral Blade. *Now Available - Franco Apocalypse, Gord Professor of Hell. III. Hero Adjustments Hanabi *Ninjutsu: Equinox: Hanabi now gains an extra of 40 points of Movement Speed when her shield exists. *Adjusted ATK Growth to 10 from 12. Alice *Blood Awe: Improved description. Ruby *Be good! : Adjusted the damage ratio of melee attack to Attack Wave to 04:06 from 0.20.8. Total damage remains. Karrie *Phantom Step: Decreased the size of detection. *Attack Wave: Adjusted Mana Cost to 70/75/80/85/90/95 from 80/85/90/95/100/105. Natalia *Cold-blooded Strangling: Adjusted Physical Bonus to 0.8 from 0.9. Layla *Adjusted ATK Growth to 10.5 from 12. Leomord *Improved the visual effect of his Basic Attack in mounted state. Thamuz *Improved the movements. effect and sound effect. *Grand Lord Lava: Adjusted the damage dealt by lave to True Damage from Physical Damage. Adjusted damage to 50+90%*Physical ATK. Kimmy *Chemical Refinement: Kimmy now immobilizes the enemy after hitting for 4 times. instead of 5. She now can't immobilize the same target in 55. Adjusted Magic Scaling Ratio to 0.7 from 0.5 IV. Battlefield Adjustments Battlefield Equipments #When equipping Jungling equipment items. players now gain 30% less EXP in the first 4 minutes from enemy minions. #Force Breastplate: Unique Passive - Brute Force: Now doesn't provide Physical & Magical ATK. Now provides Physical & Magical DFS for each layer gained. #Hunter Sword: Unique Passive - Devour: Adjusted Bonus Damage to 9% from 10% of the target's current HP. Emblems: Custom Mage Emblem - Worship: Adjusted cooldown to 12s from 15s. Custom Fighter Emblem - Will: Improved description. Custom Support Emblem - Avarice: Adjusted CD to 4s from 2s. Custom Jungle Emblem - Veteran: Adjusted Bonus Gold to 50 from 40. Custom Assassin Emblem - Spree: Now regenerates 12% HP, instead of 15% HP from every hero killed. Custom Fighter Emblem - Like A Rock: Adjusted Lifesteal from skills to 8% from 5%. Adjusted Bonus Litesteal from skills gained by killing enemy heroes to 12% from 15% V. New Systems & Events #Updates in RANKED Mode *S9 closes at 00:00:00 on 2018-09-25 (Server Time). S10 will be officially available from 02:00:00 on 2018-09-25. *Reach Master or above In SQ to unlock Franco - Locomotive for FREE! VI. System Adjustments #Improved the Mentoring Program: ##If your Apprentice/Mentor stayed offline for more than 5 days. you can disassociate with them without being punished. #Improved the controls in the Event Hall. #Players can now go to the official FB Tournament page in ESPORTS in the main interface. #Improved the loading speed of the main interface. #lmproved the fluency of opening the main interface. #To provide a better experience for Burmese players, we have added a list of blocked words. #Blocked words are not applied to ingame streams. #lmproved the performance and display of limited events. VII. Bug Fixes #Fixed a bug that sometimes may disable team chat. #Fixed a bug where the punishments for negative performance and feeding are not accurate. Category:Patch Notes